Blood Red Moon
by Mojomo
Summary: What if Bella turned into a vampire when James bit her?
1. Chapter 1

Blood Red Moon

Pain.

So much pain.

It burned! Why did it have to burn!?

It was the venom, wasn't it? The venom was what burned, what made me feel as if I had caught fire. It was spreading throughout my body. It burned so much. I could no longer remember the name of the vampire that bit me. Was it... James? That sounded right...

I could hear their voices somehow, through the pain. Something about Edward needing to suck out the venom, something about how he needed to do it now or it would be too late. As much as I wanted the terrible burning to stop, I also wanted to live with Edward for an eternity. I could be a vampire with him and the other Cullens, I could adapt to a new life. Sure, I'd miss my mom and Charlie, but I could adapt.

The burning was closer to my heart now. How long had it been since the burning had started? I no longer knew.

Hadn't I felt cool lips against my wrist at some point?

I knew I'd been screaming. My throat burned too. I knew that there were probably two reasons for that.

Then, the terrible burning stopped.

My eyes fluttered open.


	2. Chapter 2

I looked around the room. Where was I? Ouch. My throat still burned. Why did it burn? Oh... right. I must have bcome a vampire. Was this the hotel room? It looked like it. It looked like the same room only different somehow. Everything was brigther and clearer. My vision was enhanced. My eyes locked with Edward's golden eyes. He looked sad. But why was he sad? we could be together forever now.

"I'm so sorry, Bella..." he said. His smooth, velvety voice was very quiet. "I tried to suck the venom out... It was too late. I'm so sorry..." he looked like he was going to cry. If I hadn't known better, I probably would have thought that he was going to.

"It's okay." I assured him. My voice sounded different. Almost... bell-like? That would take some getting used to.

"It's not okay... You deserved a full life and now..."

"Now, I get to be with you forever."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Sorry it's been so long since I updated this. Life, man.

"You don't mind?" he asked.

"No. I want this." I reply. The burning is terrible. I feel... thirsty. For blood. My hand fluttered to my throat.

"I'm sorry. Your probably thirsty." he said. I nodded. "We have some animal blood for you." He hands me a mug of the red liquid. I used to hate blood. But it looked so appetizing... I quickly downed it. "Do you want more?" he asked me.

"Yes, please." I replied. Alice walked over and handed me another mug. I looked at her. She looked even more beautiful now! Every color seemed new to me now. I drank the blood quickly.

It tasted amazing. It soothed the horrible thirst in my throat.

"Bella you look beautiful!" Alice exclaimed, clapping her hands together. I winced. The sounds were louder and clearer too. "Sorry." she said quickly "You'll get used to it though. I promise."

"I still cant hear your thoughts." Edward told me, frowning, "I was hoping I would be able to."

"If you want to know my thoughts then just ask and I'll tell you." I replied.

He smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

A week passed and the thirst was still unbearable. We were back in Forks now though it had been difficult to get me back due to my temptation to feed upon humans. Several times, I had been held down in the car ride back by Edward, Emmett, and Carlisle while Jasper tried to calm me down. I was a lot closer to Jasper because he understood what i was going through. It made it a lot easier. Of course they all understood but it was still relatively fresh for Jasper.

I definitely liked how I now looked. I was beautiful like the Cullens. My hair was shiny and gorgeous. It didn't knot anymore! My eyes though... Those I didnt like. They were a bright red. I knew it would take some time for them to change. I hated them. When I saw my eyes I felt like a monster! I used to love animals... Now I killed them. I drained them of their blood. Oh but the blood is so good and it feels so pleasant when it slides down my aching throat! But aside from my eyes, I really loved my new appearance. I wasn't so dull anymore. My ivory skin was perfect and had a certain glow to it. Now I looked like I actually deserved to be with such a beautiful man like Edward.

I understood Edward so much better now. And I felt like I could love him even more now. I felt like I was capable of more emotion, of more passion. And it was all for him.

We haven't figured out what to tell Charlie yet. I can't go near him for obvious reasons. Yet, at the same time, I don't feel right just leaving him behind. Charlie doesn't know how to take care of himself properly! He cant cook! Before I moved to Forks, he ate at the diner every night. I cant let him return to that. I have to take care of him, but the problem is that I just don't know how to. If I go near him I would probably hurt him and I really cannot risk that.

I didn't know what to do.


	5. Chapter 5

"How can I pretend to be dead? I couldn't do that to Charlie!" I cried frustratedly.

"Bella please calm down." Edward saud.

"No! I will not calm down! Your telling me to play dead. I couldn't do that to Charlie or my mother!"

"Well waht do you expect us to do? You cant go near him. You would kill him. Same goes for your mother."

"I cant just leave him!"

"Bella, thats the only way. Even if we stayed here and waited until you aren't so dangerous anymore we would have no excuse for your absence or the complete change in your appearance. And you cant just tell him your leaving. Your sixteen years old. If we just leave... well, he's a cop. He'd have people searching for you but if your dead..."

"Then thats that..." I whispered. He had a point. As much as I didn't want to leave Charlie, I couldn't risk hurting him. If you love something let it go... I guess its kinda the other way around now.


	6. Chapter 6

Today is my funeral. Charlie didn't take it well. My mother probably didn't either. I have one job today and it is possibly the hardest job there is. I have to lay perfectly still and silent while people cry over me.

Its not fair.

I hate it.

I don't know how I'm supposed to do it.

I'm laying in my coffin in the funeral home. Edward is in the room with me. Its just me and him in the room. If I could still cry I would be.

"I'm sorry Bella." he whispers "This is how it has to be."

"I know..." I sigh.

"Remember not to breathe even when they've closed the coffin. If you smell them you'll want to feed."

"I know. We've been over this."

"I know."

I'm still not happy with him. I know hes right but I'm still upset. I don't want to leave Charlie. I'll never see him or my mother again and I absolutely hate it.

I hear a knock at the door and I close my eyes. I stop breathing.

I can feel the coffin being lifted and soon I'm in the cemetery. I listen in silence to the priests words. My mother says a few things. I can hear the tears in her voice and suddenly all I want is to comfort her. But I cant. I cant do anything to help her. I hear a shaky sob and if I could go pale I would because I know the sob came from Charlie.

The speeches over with, people come up to say goodbye. This is the hardest part. My mother hugs me and weeps upon my breast. Charlie says a quiet "goodbye kiddo."

Jake is there too. He is crying. I had no idea I would be so missed.

Then I hear the lid being put on and I am lowered into the ground. I can hear the dirt being piled on and it freaks me out. I know that I could easily break out by myself shoudl I need to but it still freaks me out being underground.

Soon enough I am unburied by the Cullens.


End file.
